In recent years, computing devices have developed universal appeal as a primary source of information, entertainment and communication. End-user products integrating these devices, such as televisions, DVD players, game consoles, computers and the like, are created, changed and refined to facilitate consumer access to digital content of all sizes and types. Such digital content is often distributed on physical media, such as CDs, DVDs, and Blu-rays discs (BDd), but are limited to the storage size of the physical media on which it is contained. Further, physical media requires that the consumers either visit a brick-and-mortar store location to acquire the content, or else have the media physically delivered to them. In either case, actual, physical possession of the media is required, delaying access to and enjoyment of the digital content. In addition, physical media is vulnerable to damage, such as scratching, breaking, and general wear-and-tear, as well as manufacturing variances and defects. Such problems can cause loading delays, errors, or can even render the digital content inaccessible.
Thus, content developers and manufacturers have begun to distribute digital content through the Internet, which resolves many of the above problems associated with physical media. For example, consumers are not required to obtain possession of a physical medium from a store or other source, and can instead download content in the comfort of their own home. This allows consumers to acquire a variety of digital content, such as pictures, music, games, television shows, movies, applications, upgrades, additional features, etc., with a single click of a button. However, the size of the downloadable content can be limited by available bandwidth, consumer internet speed, and the storage size of the end-user product executing the content. Further, execution of many types of content requires that it be downloaded in full prior to execution, again delaying the consumer's access to and enjoyment of the desired content.